A conventional connection of an antenna terminal and a reception member is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a receiving box 10 with two reception members 101 extending from a rear side thereof and each reception member 101 includes outer threads 102. A terminal 30 of an antenna is connected to the reception member 101 by threadedly mounted to the outer threads 102 of the reception member 101. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the terminal 30 includes a metal core member 301 with an insertion end 3011, a plastic washer 302, a spring 303, two conductive rings 304, 305, a locking member 306 and an isolation member 307. The insertion end 3011 extends through the plastic washer 302, the spring 303, the conductive rings 304, 305 and fixedly connected in the locking member 306, The metal core member 301 is in contact with the plastic washer 302. The isolation member 307 is inserted into the insertion end 3011 of the metal core member 301. The locking member 306 is then rolled to form an inward groove to be fixedly connected to the antenna 20. However, the spring 303 is located between the plastic washer 302 and the conductive ring 304 so that when antenna 20 is rotated to be positioned a better orientation to receive stronger signal, the spring 303 is co-rotated and generates noise. Besides, the spring 303 is compressed by the plastic washer 302 and the conductive ring 304 and the torque is applied to the spring 303 during the adjusting of the antenna 20, the spring 303 reaches its limit of fatigue quickly and the antenna 20 cannot be well positioned after being rotated. Furthermore, it requires a process of rolling which increases assembly time and cost.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of an antenna terminal and a reception member wherein the terminal is clawed by claws in the reception member and no spring is used so that the shortcomings of the conventional connection are improved.